Key of Darkness
by Virgo626
Summary: Fearless Darcy Burke has converted from an excellent swashbuckler to and excellent abuser. She has brutally abused Jake, Izzy, and Cubby. Not to mention setting Devin on "fire" physically and emotionally. What made Darcy so violent? And how is Captain Hook in the middle of all this. That's what everyone would like to know.
1. The New Darcy

Saturday was nlrmally supossed to be normal, but apparently, Fearless Darcy Burke didn't approve. And it was obvious Merciless Devin Devereaux, her sister* didnt know a single thing about it.

It had all started on Pirate Island:

Jake and his crew were jusy hanging out on the beach when Darcy came over and sweetly asked to talk to Jake in private. As soon as they were out of sight, it was plain Darcy never intended to talk, because Jake received a hard punch in the face. When he cried out, but Darcy hand gagged him and told him not to tell anyone. After punching him again, she darted off, but not before threatening to hurt him at a level he never saw before if he told.

Jake was bewildered. Even though he knew Darcy's name meant dark, she wouldnt suddenly turn on them, would she? Five minutes later,he returned to Izzy and Cubby. Luckily, he didnt look too beat up. But that was only the beginning.

* * *

Later on that day, Darcy came to Jake with a dark look on her face. "Have you told anyone?" she hissed.

"N-no, Darcy," Jake whompered.

"Ha! Liar!" Darcy shouted.

"It's th-the truth!" Jake whimpered.

"Ugh," Darcy huffed. Her hand curled into a fist and she slammed it hard onto Jake's nose. Jake screamed in pain. It hurt. Alot. He looked at Darcy in bewilderment. Darcy wasnt really that strong. A stream of blood dripped from his nose and stained his shirt.

"you are not to tell anyone!" Darcy said emphatically. "Or I'll hurt you alot worse, and anyone who you tell!" She flourished her sharp daggers, which were hanging at either sides of her belt. Then she leapt out as quickly as she had come.

"The others cant see me like this," Jake thought as he wiped his nose. He was halfway through the action when both Izzy and Cubby came in.

Izzy's brown eyes widened. "What happened?"

"I, I cant tell you," Jake said slowly. Darcy's words echoed in his mind. " _I'll hurt you and who you tell"_

Jake shuddered, but the awful words kept repeating themselves. Then finally he couldnt keep it in. "It was Darcy" he said

"You mean Darcy Burke?" Cubby asked in a shaky voice. Jake nodded.

"Oh no," Izzy said. "If Devin find out," she couldnt bring herself to say what she was going to say.

"If she finds out," someone said. Darcy.

Jake, Izzy, and Cubby turned around to find her glaring at them. "So, Jake, i see you let the news loose."

"What other choice did I have?" Jake asked.

Darcy ignored Jake and snapped her fingers in Cubby's face. "You! Get out! I'll deal with you after them." Cubby timidly nodded and left, and Jake didnt blame him. When the door close, Darcy locked it, "Now for your punishment," she sneered sinisterly. She stared at the ceiling, as if deep in thought. "I know," Darcy smiled evilly. She pulled out a whip. Jake had no idea where she got it.

"You'll have to thank Aisha," Darcy smiled, referring to Sneaky Aisha Everett, the bucaneer alliance captain on Devin's ship.

"Aisha's in this too!" Izzy squeaked.

Darcy glared at her, "No, Aisha let me use it. She had no idea what I really intended to use it for!" She laughed sinisterly. Jake squinted. Something wasnt right. He didnt have time to ponder over it more because he felt a searing pain his chest. The whistle of Darcy's whip sounded, and Jake saw his shirt ripped and stained with blood. Darcy dealt Jake to five more strikes, then she ordered, "Get out now, so I can deal with your little friend."

Jake's blood ran cold. Who knew what Darcy was now capable of now? "Never," Jake said defiantly.

"Hmmm," Darcy "pondered". "If you wont leave, you'll watch Izzy suffer!"


	2. Devin Finds Out

Izumi: I forgot to mention that there is a bit of Pirate101 flair. Devin and the other pirates of Privateer Isle (will come in later) are actually created on Pirate101. Just because I put my Pirate101 OCs in this doesnt really make it a crossover. For one, I didnt use the crewmates (Egg Shen, Bonnie Anne, Ensign Emmett, Sarah Steele, etc.) Skull Island might be mentioned, but it wont appear in this story

Darcy: more torture! They have no idea what I have in store! (Laughs evilly)

Izumi: (aside) she's Pirate101

Cubby: please, get on with the chapter!

Darcy: make it long!

Izzy: make it short

Izumi: O-kay. Readers, please review and predict what will happen next.

* * *

The next thing Jake knew, Darcy had tied his wrists together then tied the end of the rope to the door. Now he was forced to watch Darcy abuse Izzy. Darcy approached a frightened Izzy, whip in her left hand, and her right hand stroking the handle of her dagger, as if decideing between the whip or the daggers. Then she seemed to made up her mind. Darcy raised the whip and flicked her wrist. The whip slashed Izzy's legs, and her screams of pain shattered the morning air. Jake struggled in his bonds. The ropes were giving his wrists friction burns, which stung more and more as he struggled the get free.

Darcyhad whipped Izzy seven times now, then she tossed the whip aside and said. "Dont worry, there's more."

"More?" Izzy squeaked.

"Yes more!" Darcy shouted severely. She drew her daggers (both of them), then pinned Izzy to the floor.

"No," Izzy whimpered. Her last word came out as a hoarse whisper. "Please"

Darcy ignored this and proceeded. She used her dagger to cut a large cut on Izzy's cheek. The dagger broke her sensitive skin and she screamed an agonizing scream.

Jake was horrified. Fortunately, Darcy let Izzy go, then she walked out. "I have another one of you to deal with."

Darcy walked out the door and slammed it. She then grabbed Cubby's right arm painfully, and he cried" Ow! Youre hurting me!"

"Why do i care?" Darcy spat. Cubby noticed horrified, that Darcy had Aisha's whip.

Darcy dragged Cubby all the way down to the shore, then she released him, but not before whispering in his ear, "You try to escape and you'll be sorry."

"Are you going to use the whip on me?" Cubby asked.

"Why would i waste this good whip on you?" Darcy asked smugly. "When i can do this!" She shoved Cubby-hard. He tripped and he fel into the Never Sea. He coughed and gagged, but Darcy only pushed him down.

Meanwhile..

Jake had finally struggled so much that the ropes came loose. His skin on his wrists were hard to the touch because of the friction burns, but he ignored that and immediately carried Izzy over to her bed. "No, no, no, no," he kept whispering to himself. He gently laid Izzy on her bed, then heard a little boy screaming.

"Cubby!" Jake realized. He dashed out of the hideout and found Cubby struggling to keep his head above the water. Darcy was nowhere in sight.

Jake ran through the icy water over to Cubby. Cubby by now was coughing violently on the water.

Skully had seen Darcy mistreating the three. This was the last straw. Skully flew. He beat his wings as fast as he could. He flew all the way to Privateer Isle.

Privateer Isle was bigger than Pirate Island, mostly because Devin's crew was bigger than Jake's. Not to mention two more crews, commanded by Daring Wolf Davenport. and Ruthless Lindsey Abbott. There was also three large ship exits, one for Harley's ship (the Icefyre(pronounced Icefire)), anothermfor Wolf's ship (the Flamestriker), and the last one for Lindsey's ship (the Lifestalker)

Skully flew into an open window and was relieved to see Devin with her first mate Sly Maksim Andreev.

"Skully?" Devin questioned confused. The bird was too tired to answer.

"Yep that's him alright," Maksim said. Why would he fly here? And slone?"

Skully recovered, then told them the whole story everthing he knew. When he finished Devin hissed through clenched teeth, "Darcy is so dead..."

* * *

Izumi: Welp. Now Devin knows and who knows what will happen? Feel free to predict. I just may use and I some ideas. Well, bye for now. Please review

Darcy; where is that whip?

Izumi: uh oh. (Aside) Devin will be here soon.


	3. This Cant Go Well

Izumi: here is the third chapter. I'm telling you now, it gets more lethal. Oh yeah, I am bringing Captain Hook in

Sk

ully: why would you bring Old Feather Hat in?

Izumi: didnt you read the summary?

Skully: oh

Izumi: well, lets proceed.

* * *

Jolly Roger:

"Didnt I tellyou that one day she would come in handy, Smee?"

"But captain, dont you think she's bringing, you know, too hard?"

"Blast it Smee, dont you know what this means? It means i dont have to teach those puny pirates a lesson yet, i can still plan while Darcy goes on."

"But..."

* * *

Pirate Island:

That morning, Jake woke up to a powerful punch in the face.

"Ow," Jake whimpered.

"Get up and stop your complaining before I punish you farther!" Darcy snapped. Jake was beginning to wonder if Darcy ever stopped at Privateer Isle. Apparently not. Darcy woke Izzy and Cubby in the same manner, then sashayed out. Jake was glad it didnt last too long, but his face was throbbing where Darcy had punched it. He glanced back at the other two. They didnt look so good either. Thats when Jake decided he needed answers.

Icefyre:

Devin was mad out of her mind. Her sister was now abusive.

"Captain, do you even have a plan once we get there?" Agressive Kirill Andreev, Maksim's brother, aske.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Devin said.

"could you fill us in?" asked Crafty Emely Rodriguez.

"We're confronting Darcy," Devin said.

"Oh, so we're just barging into a secret hideout," said Dead-eye Emma Schelling. "Great plan."

Devin detected a hint of sarcasm in Emma's voice, but she replied,"Yes. How crazy is that?"

"Very crazy," said Adventurous Abby Russell. "And by crazy, I mean great!"

"Whatever twisted scheme this is, Old Feather Hat has something to do with this. I feel it," Kirill sneered. He threw a knife at a Wanted poster of Captain Hook*. It hit exactly where he planned, the approximate location of the heart.

"Lets just stick to the plan," Aisha mused. She threw the rock she was using to sharpen her axe into the ocean.

"we're nearing Pirate Island, so get yourselves in position.

Pirate Island:

Darcy had seen Skully fly from the hideout, but it took her a while to suspect he was flying toward Privateer Island. She guessed Jake or Izzy, or Cubby told. So she armed herself with a whip, her daggers, and her cunning mind. She was going to deliver a punishment they wouldnt soon forget.

Darcy kicked the door open, grabbed Jake by his shirt, then shouted at him, "WHO SENT THAT BIRD TO MY SISTER?!"

"What?!" Jake was confused.

"Dont act like you dont know what I'm talking about!" Darcy snapped.

"Why domyou suspect we sent Skully?" Izzy asked.

Darcy glared at Izzy. "I'm not stupid!" She slapped Izzy across the face. Izzy cried out, and Darcy shouted, "Oh keep your mouth shut you stupid girl!"

Jake looked toward the window and noticed a big ship was anchored just outside the hideout, but it wasnt the Jolly Roger. Deep blue and light blue sails and a turquoise flag with a skull emblem on it marked it as the Icefyre.

"Oh good," Jake thought. "Devin's here."

Then he heard something he hoped he'd never have to hear.

A scream of pain.

Izzy.

Darcy's clenched fist made hard contact with Izzy's throat. Izzy nearly chocked on her own tears, and it was obvious Darcy had punched her this way a few times before Jake turned around.

The door swung open and Devin dashed in, accompanied by Abby and Emma. She scanned the room. Darcy with an evil look, Jake with a worried expression, Cubby's face white with fear, and Izzy's face red from Darcy's slap and her eyes red from crying.

"What in Never Land is going on?" Devin demanded. Her glare was fixed on Darcy.

"Izzy only had a little accident with someone," Darcy said sweetly.

"That's not true!" Izzy shouted.

"I guessed that from the very beginning," Abby said, twirling her dagger, ready to throw it at a moment's notice.

"Why you insufferable little brat!" Darcy shouted. She advanced toward Izzy, wose face became pale suddenly.

"Darcy," Devin said severly. "Why dont you fight a real duel master?"

"Who? You!" Darcy laughed.

Devin nodded proudly. "Yes."

The sisters engaged in a deadly sword fight. After three minutes, Devin said, "Well sister, it looks as if younhave won this round, but our gamemisnt over yet." Devin shot Jake a look that told him she needed a plan. Thennshe walked out followed by her two crewmates, but not before giving Darcy a stern look.

* * *

Izumi: well, Devin gave Darcy a fight, but now she goes back to Privateer Isle to plan. As for Jake in his crew, this isnt their good day

Izzy: You think?

Izumi: anyway, here's a question for you readers to try and answer :"What do you think made Darcy so violent and abusive?" Post your answers!


	4. The Search For An Answer

Izumi: sooooooooooo. Chqpter 4 is here

Darcy: ooh I cant wait!

Aisha: hey! Why do you have my whip? Oh wait. I officially lent it to you. Great

Emely: well this will get interesting

Izumi: you'll have to exuse them. They love to chatter. Anywho.

* * *

" AM ON FIRE!" Devin shouted.

"Say it louder, I dont think all of Never Land heard you," Wolf

mumbled.

Devin stood up and eyed Wolf, "Exuse me, Wolf Davenport! You'd be in this mood if you found out your sister was abusive!"

"So youre on fire physically, or emotionally?" Lindsey asked. She clearly understood more thsn Wolf.

"Both!" Devin shouted. She was hot and sweatly from her duel with Darcy, and she was so mad she couldnt think straight.

"I'm sure it's all a big misunderstading," Maksim said.i

t

"

Oh think it's more than that!" Dashing Esperanza Córtez retorted, her Spanish accent rising and falling.

"Something made her this way," pondered Eccentric Calamity Windlass

"Would that someone happen to be Captain Hook?" Kirill asked excitedly.

"Maybe," answered Ambitious Hazel Everheart.

Devin stood up. "Well i'm not going to sit around when my friends are on the verge of dying, I'm going to plan." With that she left the room and slipped into her office, where she began thinking. "I wont make it easy to defeat us."

In her office, Devin sat thinking. Devin knew Darcy wasnt weak, but she wasnt that strong either. She couldnt slap someone and leave a noticeable hand mark, nor does she do good the the whip. And she doesnt even do much of a punch either. Her strength goes into her daggers. After considering all this, Devin came to a conclusion. Someone had corrupted her sister, and given her more strength. She could consider Captain Hook as the culprit, but how could he possibly do any of that alone.

Alone. That's when it hit Devin the person who did could have had the help of someone, or something. But why?

Pirate Island:

Jake was also doing some thinking. The other day, there wwas something off about Darcy besides her new strength. He hadnt had time to think of it. Then he remembered what was so off about Darcy.

Her laugh.

Darcy had laughed the sinister laugh. Jake knew that Darcy could never nail it. Even when she was faking with the others, it didnt sound like the real thing. But now it did. Darcy's horrible laughtee rang in Jake's ears over and over again. He shuddered at the sound.

Privateer Isle:

Devin opened the door so suddenly that all the pirates in the room jumped.

"A little harder and you would have pulled the door off their hindges," complained Charming Deidre Silver.

"We need some answers," Devin announced."I'm starting in Darcy's room."

"Wait, what?" Wolf sputtered as he stood up to follow Devin.

"You can try all you wsnt, but you arent stopping me," Devin mused without stopping or looking at Wolf.

"How, how did you know?" Wolf asked, although he already knew the answer.

"I've been stuck with you for a while, and i should know well," was Devin's answer.

Wolf followed Devin into Darcy's room. So far, Devin thought, everything was the same. Devin still went on anyway, much to Wolf's dismay. The closet was normal, the trunk was normal. But the bed wasnt normal.

Devin searched the top. That was normal. The answers came from under the bed. Devin found a few bloodstained daggers, which was out of the box for Darcy. She normally cleaned the blades. She felt under the bed farther. Devin felt something thin. Curious, Devin pulled it out, and when she saw it, she nearly dropped it.


	5. Key of Darkness

Izumi: welp, I was considering discontinuing this fan fIc, but this seems to be be the most popular of my works.

Jake, Izzy, a

nd Cubby: NOOOOOO!

Darcy: oh yes!

Wolf: can we get on the chapter. I want to know what Devin found

Izumi: alright alright

* * *

It was a key. But something was very off about it. It was iron, and the top was a skull withs a small onyx below the skull. Could this be what made Darcy the way she currently is? It looks evil enough.

"Yow, that is one sinister key." Wolf commented.

"You said it," Devin mumbled. She reached under the bed again. This time she felt cold metal, but it didnt feel like another dagger. Devin pulled the object out, and grimaced when she saw. A hook. A shiny silver hook.

"Wow, Kirill was right," Devin said. "Captain Hook is tangled in the middle of this."

"Come on we have to show the others," Wolf said. The two privateers ran back to the room where the other pirates were gathered to show their findings.

Jolly Roger:

Captain Hook had been spying on them. "Blast, Devereaux is ruining my plan! I just need something good..."

Privateer Isle:

"Its the Key of Darkness, " Emely announced

"What does it do?" asked Calamity.

"It unlocks the evil lurking about it someones heart and unleashes it," Emely explained, glancing down at the book.

"Guess this explains the abuse," Devin said.

"We better go to Pirate Island," Linsey said.

"Wolf, Linsey, gather your crews and board the ships," Devin ordered. "We're taking a field trip. Oh, and make sure you get your weapons."

* * *

"I'm so glad i was here to hear this," Darcy said before letting out a line of evil laughter.

Pirate Island:

Darcy kicked open the door and caught Jake and his crew by surprise.

"Now, what?" Jake asked nervously.

"Come on, and make sure you dont go on a run for it, or youll be sorry," Darcy snapped.

Darcy gave them ll a hard push toward the beach where a boat anchored. It had a flame emblem.

"I could thank Wolf for this boat," Darcy said. "But i'm too evil for that."

Icefyre, Flamestriker, and Lifestalker:

"Be on guard and dont let Darcy get away," Devin commanded. "We need to buy Emely some time."

All the pirates searched the hideout thourouly but they didnt find any signs of Darcy or Jake andnhis crew.

"You dont suppose Darcy," Hazel began.

"Gee i hope not," Deidre answered

The pirates met back outside, exhausted and discouraged.

"Nothing"

"Zilch"

"Nada"

"Same"

"She couldnt have left Never Land!" Devin raged.

"And she couldnt have gotten back to the Spiral, either," Wolf observed. "She needs one of our big ships to do that."

"And no matter how evil she is, she never would consider stealing one of our big ships," Lindsey added. "Would she?"

"Most likely not," Devin said.

"Guys, check this out!" Wolf called. "Isnt this the stuff we use to make rowboats and life boats fly?"

Devin studied the trail of orangish yellow dust. "Sure is, and i bet you if we follow it, we find Darcy!"

"Let's try it!" Lindsey smiled.

An unknown place:

In a mysterious place, we pick up with Darcy and Captain Hook.

"Well Darcy, looks as if youve done your work well," said Captain Hook.

"I know," Darcy smirked.

"Well she certainly lives up to her name now," Jake whispered to the others.

''No wonder alot of villains are named Darcy," Izzy said.

"Well, it has been a pleasure watching them suffer, but i suppose it is time to deliver the final punishment," Darcy grinned evilly. "Death!" Darcy laughed the sinister laugh and pulled one of her daggers out of her sheath.

The stone walls suddenly exploded. It sent dirt and dust flying everywhere, but Darcy knew what caused that. "Spark thrower. It means only one thing..."

"What happened?" Captain Hook shouted.

"They happened!" Darcy shouted, angrily pointing at none other than the pirates of the Spiral.

"We're here, and you look very surprised," Devin smiled, sword in hand.

"You are ruining the plan!" Darcy shouted.

"Of course i am," Devin said. "Give me a reason not to."

Aisha eyed the whip in Darcy's hand. "And looks like the time for borrowing my whip is overdue."

"Enough chit chatter," Darcy snapped. "Lets get this thing going!"

"No problem," Devin answered, and everyone attacked. Well, except for Abby and Esperanza. Instead, they ran silently to the back of the cave ro fufill their orders.

The only sounds in the fight were shouting, swords clattering, daggers slashing, pistols and guns firing, and everything else you here in a battle, incliding the unamed sound of Aisha's axe hacking into rock, since she missed her target.

Devin and Darcy were engaging in a deadly sword to dagger fight. After three minuted Darcy shouted. "ENOUGH!" Then she used her special moved that made her invisible.

"Oh, i get it," Devin sneered. "You'd rather cower than face you sis.." Devin was cut off by a scream, then a gasp. Devin turned around and saw that Darcy hadna tight grip and Izzy arms, which Darcy pinned behind her back. Darcy held a sharp dagger to Izzy's throat. "Another step from any of you and your little princess gets it!"

"This is irrational!" Wolf shouted.

"You know?" Darcy asked. She never finished. She shoved Izzy back, then took a dagger and dug it into Jake's side, then pulled thendagger down, creating a deep gash in Jake's side. At least Abby and Esperanza completed half of their assignment.

Suddenly Devin felt a searing pain in her left shoulder. Darcy had struck her with the whip. Although Devin could bear the pain of the whip, she was taken by surprise. Devin quickly dodged Captain hook's swinging sword by flipping over, but she landed headfirst.

Everything went black.

* * *

Izumi: oh, Devin out and Darcy had Izzy. What will happen next?

Wolf: this is anticipating

Izumi: anyway, the invisibility thing with Darcy is actually something Pirate101 swashbucklers can do. Darcy is a swashbuckler. Need i say more. Anywho, dasveedanya for now. PS: dasveedanya means goodbye in Russian


	6. Key of Light

Izumi: ok, so I changed it to the Key of Darkness because I thought about what the key realy did, misery just didnt seem right. So I changed it to darkness. In this chapter we picit up with out witchdoctor, Emely, who is working on finding the Key of Light, which can remove the effects of the Key of Darkness.

Izzy: so no abuse?

Izumi: I hope not

Darcy: darn!

Aisha: Ha! In your face!

Izumi: so while the brew ha ha goes on, I'll plunge into the chapter

* * *

While Devin and the others made a good fight, Emely was on the other side of Never Land. She was looking for the Key of Light, which is the opposite of the Key of Darkness. Emely just hoped she could find it before Darcy went too far.

Emely knew some magic, and she was able to create a tracking spell to find the Key of Light. Unfortunately, Emely's spell wasnt that powerful, so the spell got confused often. That was a HUGE problem.

Emely faithfully followed the orb to supposedly where the Key of Light was. The forest it led her through was dense and mossy, with lichen growing all over the place. Emely hated it when it was like that.

Unfortunately, the orb stopped above a heap of lichen, signaling this was where the Key of Light.

"Wait what?" Emely sputtered. "There has to be some mistake." But the orb refused to move. Emely sighed in defeat and set to work. As she suspected, it was almost stone hard. But she always had her feathered staff. Usuing it, she parted the lichen and it revealed a glowing gold key. The top was shaped like the sun, and there was a diamond beneath the sun instead of an onyx.

The Key of Light.

* * *

Izumi: weill this is the shortest chapter in this story ive ever written.

Izzy: i can always take a chapter less of abuse.

Izumi: this will all end soon

Jake: good

Izumi: as of now, our witchdoctor has found the antidote! Anywho, please review. Thanks! In the nexr chapter, we will pick up where ch. 5 left off


	7. Face to Face with the Enemy

Izumi: hi readers! As I mentioned in the previous chapter picks up where ch. 5 left off. Lets go save Izzy!

((Olaf parody))

* * *

The searing pain in her left shoulder brought Devin back to concsiousness. She noticed two things:Jake was out cold, and Captain Hook and Darcy escaped-with Izzy. Devin stood up and brushed off her pants, then slipped her sword back in its sheath.

"So, now what?" Lindsey asked.

"One thing for sure, we need to help Jake," Maksim said.

"Then knock youself out," Devin said. She sat down on the rock She stared forward, trying to think of a plan. They could follow the dust trail again, but if the dust wasnthere? Then what? Devin spent the next five minutes until sheheard Wolf's voice. "Earth to Devin!"

"Wait who what?" Devin sputtered.

"We're ready," Lindsey said.

Devin took a look around. Jake was conscious now (courtesy of Deidre), and everyone was in good shape.

"Then lets go save Izzy!" Devin smiled. ((Once again, an Olaf parody (Lets go bring back summer))

"Good thing, they took the flying rowboat," Lindsey said.

"Makes things easier for us," Esperanza retorted.

* * *

Darcy and Captain Hook were in sea cave where they thought (emphasis on thought) no one would find them. The pirates of the Spiral easily found them.

Jake, Cubby, and the other rushed into the sea cave. They noticed Emely with the Key of Light. Aisha gave her a thumbs up, and Devin said, "Youre already here. Good job. And you said 'Why train? Why train?'"

"So you found us," Darcy narrowed her eyes. "Youre smarter than i thought."

Decin resisted the urge to snap at Darcy, so instead, she was about to retorted, "Lets do this thing," but Darcy said it for her.

"Ladies first," Devin said carelessly. She drew her sword while Darcy drew her daggers. Both sisters engaged in a bif fight, bigger than any battle in the Spiral.

Wolf, meanwhile took on Captain Hook. And it was obvious Wolf was winning. Wolf lived in the Spiral for a short time, and he paid good attention to the Commodore. So he was a skilled fighter.

Both villains were distracted, Jake was able to search the sea cave without anyone (not counting the good guys) noticing.

Emely meanwhile looked for an opening to use the Key of Light. She needed a clear shot. And her patient was rewarded. Darcy was in a good position, and the Key suddenly worked on its own! A beam of light shot at Darcy, and she shook all over, and when she stoped, Devin saw that Darcy was back to normal. Her brown eyes were normal now, and she didnt look as sharp as she did before.

"Oh what have i done?" She asked.

"Thats not important now," Devin said. "We have to find Izzy."

The sisters kept their weapons drawn but they moved slowly, searching carefully until they bumped into two figures. First Devin thought it was Wolf and Hook, but then she noticed it was Jake and Izzy.

"Good!" Devin said picking herself up.

"Now lets get to Olf Feather Hat." Darcy smiled, but this time a her usual smile, no evil.

Jake and Izzy backed uo, but they relaxed when Devin said Darcy was back to normal

With Wolf and Captain Hook:

"Hook, this thing you did is way out of the box for you," Wolf snapped.

"And who are you to say that, Daven port?" Hook snapped back.

"I've told everyone nkt to call me Davenport!" Wolf shouted, and he plinged into berserk mode. He fought aggressively, you might mistake him for Kirill if not for the sword and the daylight.

"Darcy! Get this maniac off me!" Hook shojted.

"I could," Darcy said, as if considering. "But i dont feel like it."

"What?" Hook shouted.

"Now leave now!" Darcy shouted forcefully. "Or I'll sic myself on you and make sure youre sorry for everything you did!"

"You heard her!" Devin shouted. "Get out! NOW!"

And Hook ran!

* * *

this should be the second to last chapter, and i'm glad i"m nearly done wih story, i dont know why i even thought of this in the first place!


	8. Its over (or is it?)

"At least he listened this time," Emely retorted.

"He never listened," Wolf commented.

Devin raised her eyebrows. "Does he?"

"Confusing," Lindsey said.

"Ugh, go back to sleep Lindsey," Wolf mutered.

"And here comes the brew ha ha," Devin groaned.

"Even with those, I'm glad this is over," Jake said.

"Yep, I sure dont want to go through that again," Cubby said

"Welp, I am sure due for a break from this craziness," Devin said.

* * *

The end!

So its all over, or is it? Anywho, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
